


I'll Take Care of You, Babe

by nj_1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Probably more to add - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Dan, Uni student Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: Max Verstappen is a university student, studying Law at King's College in London. He loves is independence, being away from his too controlling family, and taking care of himself for a change.Everything changes when he meets Daniel Ricciardo, a filthy rich, extremely handsome bachelor, who wants nothing more than to take care of this sweet, gorgeous boy that he wants to call his own.How will Max cope with the conflict of trying to square his own independence with Daniel's wishes? Will their personal needs persevere? Or will love conquer all in the end?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 48
Kudos: 132





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not you guys? How could I not write sugar daddy Dan after that wine commercial? Hoooooly shit that was hot. I just...I needed to do this.
> 
> Honestly, I don't understand how sugar daddy Dan isn't a regular thing in this fandom! Can't believe I had to pick up the slack! :p
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to write this first chapter as a bit of a try-out. Let me know if you want me to turn it into a full fic!

Max had really thought that it would be an evening like so many others. Work at the restaurant from five to midnight, followed by some drinks with whomever was still up at the apartment when he got home out of Charles, Lando and Alex. Then to bed, with finally another hangover and lecture combination in the morning at the university. It was a nice life, it was a hard life, but at least it was an enjoyable life.

The decision to move to London for university, to be all on his own and away from family had been a tough one, but one that Max had been happy that he’d made. He absolutely loved the independence that he now enjoyed, having to answer to nobody and being reliant on nobody other than himself. He had needed to make some money to provide for himself, and he’d been extremely lucky to find himself a job at one of London’s most expensive and exclusive restaurants.

There he was now, three hours into his shift, when the maître d’ accompanied two gentlemen to a table in Max’s area of the floor. He waited patiently for them to sit down, before he finally walked over, wine and menu books in hand as he approached. ‘’Good evening, gentlemen.’’ He told them with a kind smile. ‘’Welcome to Le Paris. I have the wine book and our menus for you right here, and please ask me if you need anything else.’’

He put the wine menu down in the centre of the table, and placed the food menus in front of each of the two men. One was an older looking gentlemen, grey hair, wearing an extremely expensive looking suit, and a frown on his face that told Max he was most likely old money. The other man had a suit on as well, but other than most of the other clientele, he wasn’t wearing a tie, and even had the top button of his shirt open.

The man in question was distractingly gorgeous to look at, with perfect looking, olive coloured skin, and curls that Max desperately wanted to push his fingers through. He had a cute, scruffy beard to match, and he was currently looking at Max like he was very interested in having him for dinner instead. ‘’What’s your name, cutie?’’ He finally asked, and the Dutchman nearly gasped at the gorgeous Australian accent that came out of the man. It was very unexpected. 

Max had to keep himself from blushing, and he cleared his throat a little as he smiled at the man again. ‘’My name is Max.’’ He told the stranger, blushing a little after all at how the man only smiled wider after learning his name. ‘’Well Max, I’m sure that you’re going to be doing a great job tonight. I don’t need to see the wine menu, thanks. We’ll have a bottle of 2003 Chateau Latour.’’ He told the server.

Max’s eyes widened slightly at the order, but he tried to not show himself too fazed. Yes, he did work at quite an expensive restaurant, but it wasn’t often that someone ordered a five thousand pound bottle of wine. ‘’O-of course, sir. I’ll be right back with your bottle.’’ He informed the stranger, who hummed softly. ‘’Can’t wait to see you again.’’ He quite clearly flirted, giving Max a wink as the Dutchman quickly walked off again to the kitchen.

Breathing a little heavy as he made his way back into the kitchen, Max had to lean against the cold tiles for a moment to cool himself down. God, that had been insane. He had had customers eyeing him before, but never flirt openly like that. At least, not when it affected him this much. Shockingly though, Max found that he wouldn’t really mind at all if it continued. Not in the slightest. Not from someone as good looking as this customer was. 

‘’Fucking get it together, Verstappen.’’ He hissed to himself then. ‘’You’re a professional, not in high school anymore.’’ He went to get the requested bottle after calming himself down, letting it aerate for a moment before bringing it out to the table and pouring both men a glass. The handsome stranger took a sip from the wine, letting it sit in his mouth for a second, before finally swallowing, all while looking straight into Max’s eyes.

He slowly licked his lip after finishing his sip, and broke back into a wide smile. ‘’Delicious, sweet, ferocious.’’ He told the server. ‘’And the wine honestly isn’t half bad either.’’ He added, smirking a little as he watched Max blush again. The men ordered their appetizers and main courses next, and Max was quick to leave them again to make sure that he didn’t do anything too embarrassing like ask this extremely handsome stranger to bend him over the table and just fuck him already. It had been a while, and Max felt like he really needed to get some.

He returned to their table when bringing out the appetizers, only to find that the handsome stranger’s dinner partner wasn’t there anymore. ‘’He’s just gone to the bathroom.’’ The man explained, chuckling a little at Max’s surprised look. He watched as the Dutchman put their plates down on the table and hummed softly. ‘’So Max, are you a student?’’ He asked curiously.

The question made Max frown slightly, and he nodded in response. ‘’Yeah…I am…How did you know?’’ He asked curiously. Daniel continued to chuckle a little at Max’s surprised response and hummed as he leaned forward. ‘’The bags under your eyes and the vibe you’re giving off. What do you study?’’ He asked, seeming genuinely interested to hear. It was almost freaking Max out a little.

‘’Uhm…Law! I study law at King’s College.’’ Max said, blushing deeply when he realized he had pretty much drawn a blank with Daniel’s intense gaze on him. The stranger whistled a little, looking impressed as he leaned back in his chair and smiled at Max. ‘’That’s quite the prestigious place.’’ He noted, before he sighed. ‘’I don’t like how students have to work so hard to make a living nowadays. We should reward people for trying to better themselves, not make them starve.’’

Max was about to nod, to agree with the man’s words, but he wasn’t done yet. ‘’If you were mine, I would make sure you wouldn’t have to work. I’d make sure you’d have everything you needed to maximize your abilities. I would take care of you.’’ His voice got lower and quieter the longer that he spoke, and Max had to lean in a little to catch that last part. He was sure he was blushing madly by now, slightly biting his lip as the heavy flirting was slightly overwhelming.

‘’That’s…I’m sure that your partner must be very lucky.’’ Max finally managed to say, making Daniel laugh. ‘’Oh I don’t have a partner.’’ He said, his almost predatory gaze at Max shifting back into a smile as his dinner partner returned. ‘’But perhaps I have plans.’’ He quietly added to the server, before he easily fell back into conversation with the other man, indicating to Max that it was time to get the hell out of there and back to the kitchen.

The Dutchman really tried to have as little interaction with the man as possible through the appetizer and main course. It was only really after those, when he returned to the table, that it happened again. ‘’Gentlemen, would you like to see our dessert menu?’’ He asked with a warm smile, only to have the handsome stranger stare almost hungrily at him again. ‘’I could go for a dessert.’’ He said, humming softly as he licked his lips.

Max had no fucking clue what to do at this point. He desperately wanted to flirt back, to maybe go home with this guy, whatever the hell he wanted, really. But he couldn’t. He’d instantly be fired and he fully depended on this job to pay his share of the rent. He was already slightly overdue as it was. And so he just swallowed his horniness down, staying professional. The man seemingly gave up then, as he continued to speak.

‘’But we really should get out of here now. We still have some business to finish up.’’ The man said, and Max quickly nodded. ‘’I will get you the bill. One minute, please.’’ He told the men, before he was off again, getting the bill and placing the small book that contained it on the table. He had to rush off to one of his other tables then, who needed Max to head back down into the wine cellar to get them another bottle of wine.

When he did, and finally returned to the restaurant itself, it turned both the handsome stranger and his dinner partner were already gone. Max felt a sudden pang of sadness, somehow sad that he hadn’t even gotten so much as goodbye, and he was pouting a little when he finally walked over to clean their table. He retrieved the bill, finding the check for the full amount, as well as a total of more than 500 pounds cash in tips if he counted correctly at a glance.

It almost made Max gasp out loud, and he nearly missed the napkin that was underneath the bill. Written with pen on the inside was a phone number, signed underneath as ‘Daniel :)’. Max would lie if he didn’t say that it made his heart flutter, and he had to bite his lip a little as he grabbed the napkin and quickly shoved it into his pocket. A customer just gave him his number. And not just any customer, the hottest, flirtiest customer he’d ever had. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it all night. Not only had the tip been absolutely insane, with a total of 690 pounds, but what the hell was he supposed to text Daniel? He pondered what he was going to send the man all evening, until his shift was finally over. It was 11.45 by then, and Max was just done with the entire day. The rest of the shift hadn’t been easy, with whiny, never pleased customers who even ended up barely tipping at all. He really wanted to either go home and drink, or get it on with this hot, sexy stranger to blow off some steam.

So he finally fished out his phone, put the number in his phone as Daniel, and opened the chat window in Whatsapp.

_Hey, it’s Max. So I guess I wasn’t wrong about you flirting with me all throughout your dinner after all then…_

He changed out of his uniform after sending the text, and back into the clothes he’d arrived in, his phone ringing the moment that he finished tying his final shoelace. Max frowned a little, because who would call him at this hour, and he gasped softly when he saw Daniel’s name on his screen. He had to swallow his nerves down a little, before he finally answered.

‘’H-hey…Daniel, I guess.’’ Max started, silently cursing himself for sounding so nervous. ‘’Hiya, Maxy. You all done at work then, yeah?’’ An Australian accent on the other end of the line asked, and fuck if that alone didn’t give Max a semi already. 

‘’Yeah, I am. Actually just finished changing and I’m about to go home now, why?’’ Max asked, biting his lip a little as he waited for an answer. He heard a hum in response first, before Daniel actually voiced his thoughts. ‘’Well I really enjoyed you at dinner, and I was wondering if you’d maybe like to come over for a nightcap. If that’s something you’d be interested in, that is.’’

Max’s chest suddenly felt a little tight. Earlier that night, he figured he’d just end up on the couch after his shift ended, having a wodka-red bull while Charles tried to beat him at FIFA. And now he was invited over by some filthy rich, extremely hot guy. ‘’Y-yeah, I’d love to come over.’’ He finally answered. ‘’Uhm…text me your address and maybe the nearest tube station?’’ He proposed, causing Daniel to burst out laughing. 

‘’You’re absolutely adorable.’’ The man answered, and Max couldn’t help but blush. ‘’I already took the liberty of sending over a taxi to the restaurant just before I called you. It should be getting there right about now. Looking forward to seeing you soon, cutie.’’ With that, Daniel ended the call, and Max was left frozen as he listened to the dial tone for a few seconds.

He blinked a few times as he came out of his trance, wondering how Daniel would have known that he was going to say yes immediately to coming over. Nonetheless, he forced himself to get up, gathering his things. He checked himself out in the mirror then, wincing a little as he realized just how much like a student he currently looked. And not one who cared too much about his image, either.

Given that he had only been going to work, he was just wearing a pair of worn, old Nikes, combined with some faded jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and an old zip-up hoodie. Really not the kind of outfit that you’d want to meet someone like the handsome stranger in.

Max only felt worse when he remembered just how incredibly good Daniel’s tailored suit had looked on him. How could he ever measure up to that? It made that he finally got into the taxi a little reluctantly, asking the driver whether he knew the address. ‘’Not to worry, sir. I’ve been told when I got the assignment. We’ll be there soon enough.’’ He was assured, and so Max finally just relaxed and decided to enjoy the ride.

It was only a short drive over, and Max’s mouth dropped a little when the taxi suddenly stopped at an apartment building in Knightsbridge, overlooking Hyde Park. This was insane. How much money did Daniel have if he could afford a multimillion pound apartment like this? Max thanked the driver, before stepping out of the car and walking over to the building entrance, where the doorman looked him up and down precisely once, before he narrowed his eyes. ‘’Only residents allowed inside, son.’’ He told Max, who suddenly felt very nervous again.

‘’I-I’m here to see Daniel…’’ He informed the doorman, and that somehow made his entire expression change from a frown into a fond smile. ‘’Oohh, of course. Mr. Daniel told me he was expecting a friend this evening. Right this way, sir.’’ The man said as he opened the door for Max. ‘’Uhm…I’ve never actually been here before…Where do I…?’’ The Dutchman asked then, and the doorman chuckled a little to himself. ‘’Top floor, penthouse. Hard to miss it.’’

With that, Max finally stepped inside, heading over to the elevator and pressing the button to the top floor once he got inside. Upstairs, when the doors opened again, it led onto a tiny space, with a front door on the other side of it. Swallowing thickly, Max finally stepped out of the elevator, and knocked on the door.

It was only a minute or so before the door was finally opened, but it felt like an absolute eternity to Max. He was overthinking all of his life choices, everything that brought him to this moment. His thoughts were only disturbed when the door was opened and Daniel was standing behind it. He was still wearing the same thing as earlier that evening, only he had lost the jacket, and had popped another button of his shirt. He somehow looked even sexier this way, his big arms and chiselled torso even more on display for Max.

‘’Hi there.’’ The man said, smirking as he laid eyes on the Dutchman. ‘’Are you here to bring me dessert?’’


	2. Nightcap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING, but I hope that that was obvious from the tags... :D
> 
> WOW what a response to the first chapter. I knew that I needed sugar daddy Daniel in my life, but to hear that you all needed it too was really nice! <3
> 
> I'm really excited to hear what you think of this one, and if it's as hot as you'd hoped :p

As Daniel opened the door, he put an arm on the frame, showing off his physique a little as he smirked over at Max, who was looking like an absolute deer in the headlights. ‘’Hi there.’’ The man said, staring hungrily at Max. ‘’Are you here to bring me my dessert?’’

Max’s chest felt a little tight as he stared at Daniel, his mouth almost watering a little as felt incredibly seen. He felt sorely underdressed, and had to swallow a little as Daniel stepped aside. ‘’Come on in, cutie.’’ He told the younger man, letting him into the apartment and closing the door behind Max.

As he stepped inside, Max felt entirely overwhelmed. Daniel’s apartment was insane. He stepped right into a huge living room, one that looked very different from what he had expected. The vibe that he’d gotten from the Aussie was that his place would probably look very modern, with all these hard edges, black and white furniture, all kinds of pretentious, modern art. It wasn’t like that at all. It was like he’d stepped into a English countryside mansion, extremely expensive looking yes, but cozy, and comforting.

The fireplace was on, heating the room to a comfortable temperature, and just the décor of the place made Max subconsciously relax a little. Daniel was suddenly behind him then, his hands on his hips for a moment, before they moved up to Max’s shoulders. ‘’May I take your coat?’’ The Aussie asked quietly, just hearing his voice so close to his ears sending a bit of a shiver down the Dutchman’s spine.

‘’Y-yeah, of course.’’ Max replied quickly, unzipping his hoodie all the way down and letting Daniel take it from him. The man went to put it away, before he walked back over, smiling brightly. ‘’You look amazing.’’ He assured the Dutchman, and Max wondered for a brief second if Daniel was somehow able to read his mind. The man put a gentle hand on his shoulder then, guiding him over to the couch, where he waited for Max to sit down and get comfortable. ‘’What would you like to drink, babe?’’

‘’Uhm…’’ Max just started in response, really unsure of what to ask for. His usual drink at home or when they went out was a vodka Red Bull, but that somehow seemed a little undignified to ask for in a setting like this. ‘’I…what do you recommend?’’ He finally asked, making Daniel chuckle softly. ‘’How about I make you a nice Gin & Tonic? We can try some more adventurous cocktails next time around.’’ He decided, winking at Max as he walked off to his liquor cabinet.

Max ended up staring at the Aussie slightly wide eyed, not really knowing what to say in return. Next time? They hadn’t even fucked yet, and Daniel was already talking about a next time? This changed everything. It actually made Max feel even more nervous, overthinking all of this again and again. Somehow, Max had apparently ended up being in his own head for longer than he’d realized, because suddenly, Daniel was sitting down next to him on the couch, handing him his drink.

‘’Thank you.’’ The Dutchman replied, taking the drink from Daniel and sipping it a little. The man was sitting very close to his side, almost touching as he seemed to eye Max almost like a prey. ‘’Where is that accent from?’’ The Aussie asked curiously then and Max hummed softly in return. ‘’It’s Dutch. I only moved here to go to university in London.’’ He explained to Daniel, who broke into a wide smile again.

Max’s hair was still very messy, and Daniel reached out to gently push his fingers through, trying to get it back into shape a little. ‘’That’s good to know.’’ He said quietly. ‘’So you’re a feisty, little, orange lion then, aren’t you? Do you think I have it in me to tame you?’’ He added curiously, a smirk on his face as he looked back into Max’s eyes.

The Dutchman started to blush a little at the question, taking another sip before he finally answered. ‘’I’m sure that you can try.’’ He finally replied to Daniel, who only smiled brighter at that answer. The Aussie put his drink down on the coffee table, using the hand that was holding his drink to gently place it on Max’s cheek instead. ‘’How about we try and find out?’’ He asked quietly, still smiling as he leaned in and gently placed his lips against the Dutchman’s.

Max absolutely melted into the kiss in an instant. Daniel was being so gentle with him, so sweet, and he absolutely loved it to no end. Their lips moved almost lazily together, taking this very slowly, with Daniel only pulling away to take Max’s glass and put it down next to his own. ‘’Come here.’’ He added then, taking Max’s hand and gently pulling him closer, getting the Dutchman to sit down in his lap.

‘’You’re so gorgeous.’’ Daniel whispered, kissing Max again as he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Max wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck as they slowly made out, giving the Aussie easy access to explore his mouth when he asked for it. It was after a few minutes, when Max had progressively been getting more needy, touching Daniel all over and making little noises to indicate that he wanted more, that the Australian decided that it was time for the next step.

He pulled his lips away from Max’s, smiling at the man in his arms again as he looked into his eyes. ‘’Shall we take this to the bedroom then, little lion?’’ He asked with a smirk, and Max nearly let out a moan just at those words. ‘’Fuck…yes, please.’’ He finally replied, and Daniel gently tapped the man’s hip to remind that he did have to actually get up so they could both move. 

Blushing a little, Max quickly did, turning back to the coffee table to quickly take a few more sips from his drink. It was really, really good after all. As he put it down and got back up again, Daniel hugged him from behind, his lips on Max’s neck, gently kissing the skin as he held him. ‘’We’re going to have such a fun night together, gorgeous.’’ He whispered, his lips moving to Max’s ear, kissing the shell and tugging gently at his earlobe with his teeth.

Max instantly started breathing a little quicker at the sensation, having to swallow a little as he pressed his back against Daniel’s chest. ‘’Fuck….’’ He mumbled, shivering when the Aussie whispered into his ear. ‘’I thought…I thought I was just coming over here for a quick fuck and ditch…’’ He said quietly. It made Daniel chuckle softly, his arms getting a little tighter around Max’s waist. ‘’Oh no, baby.’’ He whispered into Max’s ear, placing a soft kiss behind it. ‘’Daddy’s going to take real good care of you tonight and tomorrow morning.’’

Max gasped softly at Daniel’s words, genuinely shivering in the man’s arms that time, and he could almost feel the Aussie smirking against his skin in response. ‘’You like that, don’t you?’’ He asked quietly. ‘’Come on, little lion. Let’s take this show to the bedroom.’’ He pulled away from Max then, giving the man a bit of a wink as he started to walk off in the direction of his bedroom. 

Max felt almost frozen for a second, feeling so incredibly turned on and needy for Daniel to just bend him over and fuck him already that he couldn’t really think at all anymore. Once he finally did though, he hurried after the man, biting his lip a little as he followed him into the bedroom. There was an absolutely gigantic, incredibly comfortable looking bed in there, along with expensive looking artwork on the walls, a huge tv across from the bed, and doors that Max assumed would lead to the bathroom and maybe Daniel’s closet.

None of that was important though. All that Max currently cared about was the man in front of him. Daniel reached to his shirt, seemingly going to unbutton it and take it off, but Max quickly stepped in, putting a hand on the man’s chest instead. ‘’Can I…?’’ He asked quietly. He got a bit of a look from Daniel in return, raising an eyebrow at the Dutchman, who blushed gently. ‘’Can I….daddy?’’ He asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke.

It made Daniel grin nonetheless, and the Aussie leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Max’s forehead. ‘’Of course you can, baby. But I want you to know that this is about you. I want to make you feel good and take care of you. Alright?’’ He asked, getting a nod from Max in response as the Dutchman started to slowly unbutton Daniel’s shirt, sliding it gently off his shoulder and placing kiss after kiss on the now exposed skin. ‘’You’re so hot. So strong. So……fuck.’’ Max mumbled, his words gone a little again as all his senses felt slightly overwhelmed.

He finally took the shirt all the way off of the man, turning around to put the quite clearly extremely expensive fabric over a chair, rather than just throwing it aside. It made Daniel chuckle, and he was smiling when Max turned back around. ‘’Such a good boy, taking care of daddy’s things.’’ He told the man, stepping into Max’s space to kiss him again. His fingers almost instantly found their way underneath the Dutchman’s shirt, and Daniel only stopped kissing his lover to take the piece of clothing off of him, throwing it onto the chair as well. 

‘’Gonna have to get you some nicer clothes, baby. Want you to always feel as gorgeous as you are.’’ Daniel told Max quietly, and the Dutchman really did not have time to process the meaning of those words before Daniel was grabbing his hips, guiding him over to the bed, and gently pushing him down onto it. He leaned over Max then, holding himself up on those incredible looking biceps as he kissed his lover deeply.

‘’You’re still a little tense, baby.’’ Daniel whispered as he pulled away a little to look down at Max. ‘’Try and relax, yeah?’’ He was only leaning on one arm then, using the hand of his other to gently caress Max’s cheek. ‘’Just trust that I am going to take amazing care of you and enjoy yourself, okay?’’ He was asking so gently, and the look in his eyes was so caring and sincere, that Max really couldn’t do anything else but nod softly in return. ‘’Okay….daddy.’’ He replied, still blushing a little whenever he called Daniel that. The Aussie was very obviously into it though, and Max had to admit that he wasn’t opposed to it either. The opposite, really.

‘’Good boy.’’ Daniel replied, giving Max another kiss, before he moved on to the Dutchman’s neck again, his teeth grazing the skin a little as he kissed and nipped at it. It made Max gasp softly, and he could feel Daniel undoing his pants. When he finally succeeded in doing so, the man got down on his knees on the ground in front of Max, pulling both his jeans and his boxers off together in one go. 

Max had been hard from all the dirty talk and just Daniel’s incredible presence already, turning him on without limit it seemed, and so his hard cock sprang up from his boxers to lie against his stomach. ‘’Mmmm, someone is excited to get fucked tonight.’’ Daniel noted with a smirk, and Max blushed a little as he put an arm over his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed. 

That gesture made Daniel hum, and he started to gently spread Max’s legs, kissing at his inner thighs before suddenly biting a little into them. It made Max gasp, and he looked down at Daniel with slightly widened eyes. ‘’Lesson one.’’ Daniel said casually, placing a few kisses on the place he’d just bitten into. ‘’I don’t want you to feel embarrassed around me. Show me what you’re feeling. Tell me with your words. I can’t take care of you if I don’t know what you need.’’ He told the man. ‘’Can you do that for me?’’

Max nodded softly, blushing a little deeper when Daniel simply raised an eyebrow at him in return. ‘’Yes, I can.’’ He replied quietly. That made Daniel smile, and he finally moved to Max’s cock then, gently kissing his way up until he reached the tip. ‘’Looks like everything about you is as gorgeous as I’d hoped, baby.’’ He told the Dutchman with a smirk. ‘’I might even have you fuck me sometime.’’ He pulled away then, getting up, and Max let out a bit of a whine.

‘’Shhhh, baby. Don’t worry. I told you to trust that I’ll make you feel good. I’m just going to get some lube, that’s all.’’ He assured the Dutchman, before he went over to his nightstand, grabbing a half full bottle of lube and a condom, before he returned to his previous position. ‘’I’m gonna open you up for me as I suck you off. That okay with you, little lion?’’ 

Daniel was being so incredibly thoughtful, constantly asking for his consent and what he needed, and while it was absolutely lovely, it was driving Max a little insane. ‘’Please just…please touch me.’’ The Dutchman nearly begged, and Daniel was started to take a little bit of pity on him then. He smiled at Max, before he lubed up his fingers, pressing the first of them into the Dutchman as he leaned over and wrapped his lips around the man’s cock.

‘’O-oh…fuck…’’ Max mumbled. The sensation of having someone inside of him, opening him up, was a little alien. He normally pretty much exclusively topped, but somehow, he just wanted to bottom for Daniel. There was something magical about the Aussie, something that made Max almost desperate to just get fucked by this man. Daniel instantly stopped at the slightly uncomfortable-looking reaction to his fingers, frowning slightly as he looked up at Max. ‘’You okay, gorgeous? I need you to tell me if you’re not.’’

‘’Y-yeah…’’ Max replied, his eyes closed for the time being. ‘’Just…feels a little odd. Please keep going though.’’ He told the Australian, who nodded softly. Daniel was a bit more sure now that Max was going to tell him if things weren’t okay, and so he started to properly prep him, adding a second finger as he wrapped his lips back around Max’s cock and started to suck him off to distract him a little.

Almost instantly, Max was an absolute mess. He was being stimulated from two sides, and the sensations were almost overwhelming when the Australian finally managed to find his prostate. ‘’Oh, god…daddy…’’ The Dutchman moaned, much to Daniel’s delight. He pulled off of the man’s cock then, focusing just on fingering him open as best he could. ‘’That feel good, baby?’’ He asked the Dutchman, smirking as he managed to find his prostate now with almost every thrust of his fingers.

‘’Y-yes….OOOOH…daddyyyy, fuck…I…need you in me, please.’’ Max begged, finally opening his eyes again then to give Daniel a pleading look. ‘’Shhhh, baby. Don’t panic. We’re almost there.’’ Daniel assured the man, gently adding a third finger into Max to make sure that he was really ready to take him. When Max took it rather easily, and he just kept on begging Daniel to please fuck him already, the Aussie had seen enough.

‘’Alright, baby. It’s time.’’ He told Max, pulling his fingers out, which earned him a whine. ‘’You’ll be fine, cutie. Soon you’ll have something much better.’’ He told the Dutchman with a wink, as he got back up on his feet. He had been rock hard for minutes now, his own cock still trapped almost painfully in his pants, but he finally took it out as he took his pants of boxers off of him. 

‘’You sure you’re ready for me, baby?’’ Daniel asked again as he grabbed the condom package, tearing it open and putting it on himself. Max just nodded quickly, desperately looking over at Daniel. ‘’Yes, yes, yes. Please.’’ He begged again, and that was really all that Daniel needed. He lubed himself up properly, before he got back between Max’s legs, pulling him a bit more to the side of the bed and wrapping the Dutchman’s long legs around his waist. 

He put a hand down on the bed next to Max’s hip, while using his other to slowly guide himself inside of his lover, letting out a low moan as he pushed himself all the way in and bottomed out. ‘’Fuck. You’re so tight. How are you still so tight?’’ He asked the Dutchman, his breathing sounding a little quick at the sensation. He noticed Max’s scrunched up face then, and started to gently rub the man’s hip. ‘’I know, baby. Just take all the time you need and tell me when I can move.

Max nodded softly then, his eyes closed once more as he needed a minute to get used to the feeling. He felt so full, and Daniel felt so huge inside of him. Finally though, the pain started to fade away, and when Daniel accidentally moved his hips a little, the drag felt absolutely delicious. ‘’F-fuck…yeah. Move, please.’’ He told the man.

Daniel grinned when he got permission, and finally started to fuck his lover. Starting slow, he built up a tempo, until he was properly fucking the man with short, deep thrusts. ‘’Fuuuuck.’’ Max moaned loudly, grabbing a hold of the sheets to steady himself. ‘’So good. Feel so good. Fuck…’’ He told Daniel, who really was only encouraged more. He started to fuck Max even harder, even deeper, knowing full well that the young man could take it.

It made Max gasp, and before long he was practically screaming in pleasure. ‘’Daniel, Daniel...fuck, daddy I’m gonna come!’’ He called, and those words made Daniel moan in return. ‘’Me too, baby. Me too.’’ He replied, leaning down on just one hand again as he grabbed Max’s cock with the other, jerking the man off in tandem with his thrusts.

The added stimulation made Max cry out in pleasure, and he was instantly coming hard, shooting his load high up between the both of them, and all over Daniel’s hand as he moaned loudly. It only took Daniel a few more thrusts after that, fucking hard into Max, before he was coming equally hard, panting as he pulled out of the younger man and went to throw the condom away.

He disappeared into the bathroom after that without a word, and Max found himself just lying there on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge, cum all over his torso, and his ass properly fucked. If he was honest with himself, he felt a little used, especially after Daniel had just walked off like that. He stayed like that for a minute, the emotions of his orgasm causing him to spiral a little, until he finally sat up, preparing to stand up, gather his things and leave, when Daniel walked in and frowned.

‘’What are you doing? Get back down.’’ Daniel pretty much ordered. He was carrying a washcloth with him, which he used to very gently clean Max up with once the Dutchman did as he was told. He threw the thing away after that, and turned back to Max, who was still feeling incredibly unsure and vulnerable after getting fucked like that. 

‘’I…I should….Do you want me to go…?’’ Max finally asked, and Daniel had frowned deeper than Max really had ever seen. ‘’What? Hey, don’t say things like that.’’ The Aussie replied, quickly hurrying back to bed and giving Max a soft kiss. ‘’I’m not fucking and ditching you, baby. I told you that I’m going to take care of you, and I will.’’ He told his lover quietly. ‘’I want you to spend the night here and let me hold you, yeah?’’

Max nodded softly in return. He let out a big yawn not long after, making Daniel chuckle softly. ‘’Alright, time for bed.’’ He decided. He moved to open the covers, before he bridal style lifted Max up and gently put him down so he could put the covers over him, before he finally crawled into bed himself, collecting the Dutchman in his arms.

‘’You can sleep now, baby.’’ He finally whispered as Max drifted off in his arms. ‘’Daddy will take care of you.’’


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my old shit! Cute Dan and cutie Maxy the morning after.  
> I love them so, so much <3
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Max found himself waking up in a strong pair of arms the morning after. He took a deep breath as he woke up, the smell of another man’s very expensive cologne filling his nostrils. It made him hum softly, and Max nuzzled a bit deeper into the man’s chest for a moment, before he finally started to blink his eyes open. The covers were up high, almost over his entire head, but given that Max had his head tucked in under this other man’s, his upper body was on full display.

God, was it a sight to wake up to. Max slowly cast his eyes all over it, his gaze falling from Daniel’s broad chest, to his big, slightly tensed biceps, and finally to his face, which looked perfectly at ease as he continued to sleep peacefully. Max moved slightly then in an attempt to get more comfortable, only to feel Daniel’s arms tightening even more, indicating that he really wasn’t going anywhere.

‘’Okay, okay…fine.’’ Max whispered, chuckling softly to himself as he nuzzled back into Daniel’s chest and sighed happily. He found that he was so happy that he’d stayed the night. It felt amazing to wake up in the Aussie’s arms like this. To feel taken care of. Max really wouldn’t mind at all if this wasn’t the last time that they did this.

He bit his lip after a few minutes, leaning up to gently place a few kisses on Daniel’s jaw and cheek. ‘’Daniel?’’ He asked quietly. ‘’Wake up, please.’’ Daniel awoke after a few seconds, taking a deep breath and blinking a few times as he looked slightly disoriented. ‘’Wha…?’’ He asked, taking a second before he finally looked down at Max and got the warmest, softest smile on his face. ‘’Oh hi, baby. Is something wrong?’’ As he spoke, Daniel lifted a hand, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes a little as he kept his other arm snugly around Max’s waist.

‘’I really have to go and pee.’’ Max finally said quietly, making Daniel laugh, taking his other arm away from the Dutchman so he could move. ‘’Of course, gorgeous. As long as you come back to bed after you’re done and give me some kisses.’’ Max smiled brightly at Daniel’s words, giving them man a little kiss, before he hurried off to the bathroom. 

In there, the first shock that he had was the bathroom itself. Not only was it huge, but it was extremely luxurious, something that he would apparently have to get used to when being around Daniel. He quickly went to pee then, sighing in relief and washing his hands afterwards. As he did, he decided to go through Daniel’s cabinets for a moment, finally finding a spare toothbrush and using it so that his breath wouldn’t be too terrible when kissing the Aussie again.

He finally returned to the bedroom then, watching as Daniel put his phone away when he entered and instead smiled brightly. ‘’There you finally are again.’’ The Aussie noted. He was sitting up against the headboard now, completely naked, with the covers discarded a little at the foot of the bed. All of the man’s extremely impressive body was on display, and Max wondered why he hadn’t noticed the tattoos on Daniel’s thigh before. They were quite something to behold.

He slowly crawled back onto the bed then, returning to Daniel’s side and chuckling a little when the man very unceremoniously lifted him up to sit in his lap. ‘’You really like me sitting in your lap, don’t you?’’ Max asked the man, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck and leaning in to kiss him softly. ‘’I do.’’ Daniel whispered. ‘’I really like having you in my lap so I can hold you and kiss you.’’ He whispered, before he answered the kiss, pressing his lips gently against Max’s. 

‘’Hmmmm, you brushed your teeth?’’ Daniel asked with a smirk as he pulled away. ‘’Very cute.’’ He added, chuckling a little as he looked into Max’s eyes. ‘’Would you mind if I asked you some things? I want to get to know you better.’’ He said quietly. His hands were gently stroking Max’s hips and side, and the Dutchman nodded softly as he curled up a little and put his head down against Daniel’s shoulder. ‘’Go ahead.’’ He answered quietly.

Daniel smiled fondly as he looked at the young man in his arms, placing a kiss on his head and sighing happily. ‘’You’re obviously a student, and you’re young, and absolutely adorable, but I don’t know how old you actually are.’’ The Aussie said, making Max chuckle softly. It was a little funny to him, just how little they knew about each other. That could be helped though. ‘’I’m 20. Just had my birthday last month.’’ He told Daniel, looking up at him with a soft smile. ‘’How old are you?’’ He asked curiously. ‘’I’m 31.’’ Daniel replied, looking down at Max and pressing a kiss to his forehead. ‘’Have you ever been with someone over ten years older than you?’’

Daniel’s question made Max laugh a little, and he smiled brightly at the man. ‘’You talk about yourself like you’re an old man,’’ He noted, looking incredibly amused by this. ‘’Instead of the absolute top tier looking sex god that you are.’’ He started to gently kiss Daniel’s neck then, and the Aussie hummed in response. ‘’Are you angling for another round, little lion?’’ He asked curiously, making Max groan softly.

‘’I would love to. Honestly, I would fucking love to. It’s just that…I’m really fucking sore….’’ Max admitted, biting his lip a little as he curled up slightly further in Daniel’s arms. It made the Aussie laugh, and he wrapped his arms properly around Max again as they cuddled. ‘’Oh, baby. That’s okay. I did go a little hard on you last night. I got a little overwhelmed at you being so good for me.’’ He told the Dutchman, kissing his temple. ‘’We’ll save the next round for next time then. Would you like me to make you some breakfast?’’ He asked with a hum then, giving Max a bright smile.

‘’That…that sounds really nice actually. I’m a bit hungry now that you mention it.’’ Max admitted quietly. He again noticed that Daniel was talking about a next time, but he didn’t say anything about it, choosing to just go along with things for the time being. He slowly got up again then, stretching himself out with a pleased sigh, before he walked over to his clothes, putting his underwear back on as Daniel watched. ‘’Wait.’’ The Aussie noted as Max started putting his pants back on. ‘’Come.’’

He walked to the other door in the bedroom then, opening it and walking into an absolutely gigantic looking closet. He found Max a pair of brand new-looking sweatpants and a white t-shirt that was still in the packaging. They both fell a little large on Max, given that Daniel’s physique was a little bigger and more muscular, but they still looked very good, and more cute than anything on him. ‘’Gorgeous.’’ Daniel noted, leaning over to kiss Max’s nose. ‘’We’ll get you into some fancier clothes soon enough, but let’s keep you nice and comfy for now, little lion.’’ He told the Dutchman. ‘’Let’s get some food into you then.’’ He added, putting on some plaid pyjama looking pants and a black t-shirt himself, before he walked out to the kitchen.

‘’How does eggs, bacon and toast sound?’’ Daniel asked curiously as he entered the kitchen with Max right behind him. For about the umpteenth time now, Max was a little shocked as he looked around the kitchen. It was very modern, with all amenities that you could wish for in a modern kitchen, but it looked nice and cozy, like the rest of the flat. ‘’Uh…yeah, that sounds really nice actually.’’ He told Daniel, who smiled in return, before he quickly went to work to make the both of them breakfast.

Max was silent for a while, watching Daniel closely, before he finally spoke up again. ‘’How are you so rich?’’ He finally asked. ‘’This flat is insane. You have a view on Hyde Park. I can practically see Buckingham Palace from here. This place must cost over ten million pounds! How do you…?’’ The question made Daniel chuckle, and he turned back to Max with a smile. ‘’If I tell you that my parents were fairly old money and that now means that I own a bunch of companies, would that be enough for you?’’ He asked, an amused smile on his face as Max seemed a little taken aback.

Max did not miss the fact that Daniel spoke about his parents in the past tense, and he suddenly felt a little guilty for asking. ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t…’’ He started, but Daniel quickly reached out to put his hand on Max’s eyes. ‘’I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t want to, little lion. It’s okay.’’ He assured the Dutchman, lifting the man’s hand to place a kiss on it, before he turned back to their food. ‘’What do you want to drink? How do you like your coffee?’’ He asked curiously.

Sighing a little in relief after Daniel assured him they were okay, Max relaxed again and hummed softly at the question. ‘’I usually have an espresso when I go and get coffee in the morning. Do you have that…?’’ He asked. Daniel just chuckled in response, nodding softly. ‘’Of course, baby.’’ He said happily, letting the eggs and bacon bake in the frying pans as he moved on to his extremely intricate looking coffee machine. It took a few minutes, but he finally put an espresso in front of Max, joined a minute late by a big glass of fresh orange juice. 

He made himself some coffee then, before he finally put together their breakfasts and put them down on the bar with a bright smile. ‘’Bon Appetit.’’ He said happily, smiling brightly as he sat down with Max. As soon as the Dutchman finally dug into his food, he moaned softly. ‘’God, I would pay to get a breakfast like this every morning.’’ He mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the taste. 

Daniel chuckled softly at Max’s words, taking a bite of his own before he responded. ‘’Well play your cards right and you might just get it a lot more often.’’ He teased, smiling happily as he took a sip from his coffee. Max bit his lip a little at Daniel’s words, deciding to finally address it. ‘’You keep saying things like that…’’ He told Daniel. ‘’Like getting me new clothes, and wanting to take care of me, and you talk about next times and in the future…’’

Daniel nodded softly in return, looking at Max as he sat back a little and just held his cappuccino, watching the man. ‘’I did say things like that, yes. How do you feel about that?’’ He asked curiously. It made Max blush a little, and he shrugged at first, making Daniel chuckle a little. ‘’Maxy, what did we talk about last night? Use your words, otherwise I don’t know what you’re thinking. I can’t read your mind…yet’’ He teased, giving the man a little wink.

‘’It feels nice.’’ Max finally said. ‘’Everytime that you mention something like that I just feel…warm and tingly. I really thought at first that you wanted to fuck and ditch me. Then I figured you were a gentleman and wanted to offer me breakfast first, but…you want to make this a regular thing?’’ Daniel finished the last of his coffee as Max spoke, and put his cup down before he answered the Dutchman.

‘’I don’t just invite anyone up here, little lion.’’ Daniel said, a fond smile on his face as he looked at Max. ‘’I’m not saying that the moment I saw you was love at first sight or anything like that, but I felt something. A connection. And I think that you felt the same.’’ He said, his smile widening when Max nodded gently in response. ‘’And you were so lovely at dinner, so polite. You seemed interesting, and smart given your studies, and you took my teasing extremely well, too.’’ He was laughing a little as he remembered dinner, before letting out a pleased sigh as he looked back at Max.

‘’Look, Maxy. I haven’t found anyone that I liked for quite some time now. I want someone who’s sweet, kind, smart, and to be honest, I would love if he looks gorgeous, too. But most of all I want someone to take care of. I’ve got more money than I know how to spend, and I want to spoil whoever I end up dating to no end. That’s what I want. And I would really like to find out if that’s you.’’ Daniel said quietly.

Max was quiet for a moment, processing what Daniel was telling him exactly. He was blushing, feeling a little overwhelmed that a man like Daniel could be so interested in a guy like him. ‘’I…yeah that sounds really nice.’’ He told the man honestly, giving him a bit of a smile. ‘’What would be the next step then? A date? Going out to dinner together?’’ Max asked curiously.

‘’Yeah, that would be my plan.’’ Daniel said, giving Max a sweet smile. He grabbed his phone then, opening his calendar. ‘’How is….Saturday for you? I have all kinds of boring dinners the rest of the week, but Saturday should work for me.’’ He proposed. ‘’Saturday…should probably work for me, but I’ll have to check the schedule at work.’’ He told Daniel, making the man pull a bit of a face.

‘’I really don’t like that you have to work to support yourself. You should be able to just fully focus on your studies.’’ Daniel told Max with a bit of a sigh. The Dutchman simply shrugged in return, not really knowing what to tell Daniel. ‘’I mean…I have to earn my money somehow. I don’t have a scholarship or anything.’’ He explained to the Aussie.

Max’s eyes then suddenly widened when the mention of school got through to him, and he dropped his knife back down to the plate. ‘’What time is it?’’ He asked Daniel, looking a little panicked. It made the Aussie frown softly as he glanced down at his phone. ‘’Getting close to ten now. Why?’’ He asked the Dutchman, whose eyes only went wider. ‘’I have a lecture at 11. Oh god. I still need to get home and change and get my bag and…oh god.’’ He said, looking very panicked.

That was when Daniel sprung into action. He walked around the bar, wrapping his arms around Max and holding him close for a moment. ‘’We have an hour. We can do this.’’ He told the Dutchman quietly. ‘’You can wear some of my clothes to look a bit fancier, and I will drive you over to the university. That’s two out of three already. Can you get someone else to bring your bag over?’’

Max melted almost into Daniel’s embrace and nodded softly. ‘’I-I think so, yeah. One of my flatmates could bring it.’’ He said, giving Daniel a small smile as his panic subsided a little. ‘’Can you really drive me over?’’ He asked, with the Aussie nodding in response. ‘’Of course. You go ahead and call your flatmate, I will find you some clothes to wear.’’ Max nodded then, finally getting his phone out and calling Alex, since he was by far the most responsible of his flatmates.

The man in question picked up quick enough, and got to yelling before Max could even get a word in. ‘’MAX EMILIAN VERSTAPPEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!’’ Alex yelled, and Max had to hold his phone off of his ear a little to not be deafened. ‘’Are you dead?! Because if you’re not dead I am going to murder you! We have a SYSTEM! When you are not coming home, you put it in the fucking group chat, so that I don’t stay up until four in the morning worrying about one of my best friends being dead!’’

Max had to wince at the yelling, and it was all even worse given by the fact that Alex was completely right. ‘’I’m sorry…’’ He finally offered. ‘’I’m okay, I’m not dead.’’ He added, before he bit down on his lap. ‘’I…I actually need to ask you for a favour, Alex…I have a lecture in an hour and I can’t make it to get home and to campus in time. Could you maybe bring my bag over? I did already pack it yesterday, so everything’s in there.’’

On the other side of the line, Alex let out a long, deep, exasperated sigh. ‘’Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I love you? My boyfriend is here. I could be in bed with him. But instead, I’m going to campus right now to bring my idiot friend who I am very upset with his bag. You BETTER buy me lunch after your lecture.’’ He finally told Max, who let out a relieved sigh. ‘’You’re the absolute best, Alex. I love you so much. I’ll see you at the main entrance, yeah? Be there soon.’’

They ended the call after that, and Max let out another relieved sigh, before he went over to the closet, where Daniel had just put out a pair of dress pants and a shirt for Max. Alex’s yelling had taken a minute too, so Daniel was dressed now, too, wearing a similar outfit to the previous evening. ‘’Hey, you look a little sad. Something wrong?’’ He asked with a small frown.

Max sighed softly, walking to Daniel and hugging him tightly for comfort that he knew that man could provide for him. ‘’We have a system that if we’re not coming home we put it in the group chat of that flat…..I forgot last night and they’re very upset with me.’’ He explained to Daniel, who wrapped his arms around Max in return. ‘’Oh, baby. You’ll be okay. You can just blame me if you like, I can handle it.’’ Daniel assured the Dutchman, holding him close for a moment, before pulling away. 

‘’Come on, you should get dressed. We have to get you to campus before you miss your lecture.’’ He added, a smile on his face as he watched Max undress and put Daniel’s clothes on. Again, they were just ever so slightly too large, but they still fit very nicely, and even Max had to admit that he looked dashing as he glanced at himself in the mirror. ‘’Wow, this is…wow. These clothes must cost a fortune though…’’ He told Daniel, who just shrugged. ‘’It’s worth more to me to see you smile.’’ He told Max, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

‘’Your friend is bringing your bag, right?’’ Daniel asked to check, and when Max nodded, he smiled. ‘’Good! Are you all ready then? Let’s go.’’ Max checked if he had all of his things with him, before he followed Daniel, going back into the elevator and straight down to the basement parking garage, where the Aussie walked straight to an incredibly expensive looking Mclaren. ‘’That’s your car?!’’ Max let out, every reminder of just how rich Daniel was a new shock to the Dutchman. ‘’Yes…?’’ Daniel just answered, an amused smile on his face. ‘’You can drive it some other time if you’d like. But we have to hurry now, baby. So get in.’’

Max did not need to be told again and quickly got into the passenger’s seat, extremely distracted by al the fanciness inside of the car as Daniel quickly drove off. They absolutely stormed through London, taking the most direct route past the Palace and Trafalgar Square, to finally end up at the university with about 15 minutes to spare. As they drove up to the main entrance of the university, Max could already see Alex waiting for him. With pretty much everyone’s eyes drawn to Daniel’s car, Alex soon followed, and he nearly dropped Max’s bag when he saw him in it.

‘’Alright, we’re here’’ Daniel just commented, watching as Max undid his seatbelt and prepared to step out. He cleared his throat then, raising an eyebrow. ‘’No thank you? Not even a kiss goodbye?’’ He asked curiously, making the Dutchman blush softly.

‘’Bye, Daniel.’’ He told the man, leaning over to give him a sweet, gentle kiss, before he stepped out of the car, accompanied by a ‘’Bye, little lion. See you on Saturday.’’. He chuckled as Daniel revved the engine a few times and gave the man a wave, before the Aussie was off again, heading back into London traffic. As he walked over to Alex, the Thai was staring at him with a slightly open mouth.

‘’What the hell, Max? Who is that?’’ Alex demanded as he handed Max over his bag. Max bit his lip for a moment then, thinking it over as he glanced back once more at the way Daniel had driven off in. 

‘’I think that’s my boyfriend….’’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [ Tumblr ](https://njh-1996.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
